


Guardian Angel

by ufig



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufig/pseuds/ufig
Summary: a boone x OC i wrote when my internet was down lol
Relationships: Craig Boone/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever written fanfic, pls be kind ;__;
> 
> also lapis = my courier ^^

GUARDIAN ANGEL

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracie sat at the edge of the queen size bed, flipping through an old Lad's Life magazine; she slowly tapped her feet and hummed an old tune to herself; the radio gave her too much anxiety to have on so fortunately she remembered most of the music that played on them. Boone had propped himself up onto a chair placing his feet on the bedside table that was leaning up against the motel room's window, his trusty Varmint rifle poking ever so slightly through one of the wooden boards built against the blinds.

"Another late one, I guess.", Gracie broke the silence. It had been about two hours since either one spoke to each other. Boone's eyes shifted towards her face and they softened. He grabbed a bottle of whisky on the side, pried it open and took a small sip.  
"I guess so." Boone shrugged. "She's not usually this long going to The Strip. Then again she did mention it may take a few days. Must be important." 

Boone was a man of few words to even fewer people, however the amount he speaks towards Gracie pleased her, knowing she was one of those said few that he felt he could have a, (albeit minimal), conversation with. She quietly sighed in content. He read her facial expression and smirked ever so slightly.

His tiny smile dropped abruptly, and he focused once again through his scope. She noticed this, and her stomach began to turn out of guilt. She swallowed as much of her cotton mouth she could muster, and spoke up again.

"I..", she began, starting to play with her fingernails to distract the oncoming wave of anxiety about to wash over her, "I know you wanted to go with Lapis to the Strip today.. I-I'm sorry." She swallowed another heap of nervousness on its way and started again, "I just.. I wish you didn't have to babysit me all the time, I know it must be hard for you to-"

"Stop. I'm not babysitting you," he interjected. His eyes darted back over to rest at hers and his tight facial features loosened, feeling a hint of guilt for snapping at her. He sighed. "If.. if I felt it was a chore to watch over you and keep you safe, I wouldn't have done it. Knowing you feel comfortable and protected is more than enough for me. Remember, I used to do this, standing, on my own, with no one to talk to at all."

Gracie's eyes looked down at the floor, and she nodded shakily. She knew no matter how much Boone reassured her, the guilt of dragging him behind to stay with her wouldn't go away easily. Her hands trembled ever so slightly, enough to be noticed by him. 

He huffed and placed his rifle against the bedside table and shifted over to kneel by her side. He took her delicate hands in his rough ones and gently rubbed his calloused thumbs over the tops of her fingers. She looked up and her eyes met his; her face flushed slightly at the contact. Boone stopped rubbing her hands and moved his away abruptly.

"Oh shit.. I'm sorry, I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I wasn't thinking.", he exclaimed, removing his beret and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly while the other hand went underneath his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. She blinked slightly, and gently grabbed his hands back and placed them on her legs, trailing the patterns on his palms. 

"I appreciate the apology, but you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. You know I trust you with my life, considering you were the one that saved it. Remember? You're my knight in shining armour, Bean. Never forget it!" She grinned from ear to ear and placed a strand of champagne hair behind her ear. 

Boone didn't say anything for a while; he was captivated by her star-crossed freckled constellations dotted all over her cheeks and her light dimples that formed around her mouth when she smiled. She looked so much like her sometimes that it was scary to him. Or was that all in his head?

"Yeah, I..." He blushed and coughed, breaking eye contact and looking down like a puppy that had just been scolded. One hand appeared behind his head again as he scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "I hadn't forgotten. I don't think I could ever forget. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing sometimes. No one should ever have to go what you went through. I... I promise, that will never happen to you again. Not while I'm here. Never." He looked back up at her, remembering eye contact is key when making a promise. 

"I know...", she swapped her fingertips for her nails and slowly tickled the inside of his hands in a heart pattern. She trembled slightly, the thought of going through that horror again beginning to race through her mind. She pushed it into the back of her brain as much as she could, swallowing her dry spit that was forming at the back of her throat. "I know it won't happen again. You.. you've promised to put a bullet in me if I'm ever captured again and it's too overwhelming to fight back, I hold you to that promise."

Boone went stiff. His mind suddenly raced to thoughts of Carla. The blood slowly started to drain out of his face as he attempted to maintain his composure. He internally reminded himself that he has to be the perfect example so Gracie felt safe and protected. Still, hearing her utter those words shook him to the very core; the very thought of having to go through that again..

"Bean? Bean are you okay?", his mind snapped out of his thoughts to see Gracie gently shaking his hands to get his attention. He shook himself out of it and removed his sunglasses, rubbing his eyes. They were wet. He had been crying and he hadn't even noticed it.

"Oh Bean, I'm so sorry. Oh shit." Gracie's tears formed in response to seeing small glistening lines of reflected light fall down his cheeks. "I really didn't mean to.. I was just.. trying to.. reassure.." her tears formed to quiet sobs which began to get louder, her breathing becoming irregular.   
"God I'm such a fucking idiot!" She stood up suddenly, charging her way into the bathroom. Boone was still coming back to reality. He tried to respond by grabbing her arm but his reaction time wasn't quick enough, she had already left and slammed the door and locked it behind her. 

"Gracie! Fuck!" Boone stood up quickly, grabbing his beret off of the floor to place back onto his head and darted towards the bathroom door, placing his head against it and knocking on it with his fist. "You know the rule, we don't lock the bathroom door in this place! Open this shit right now!"

He got no response, all he heard in return were muffled sobs and sounds of metal; she was climbing into the bathtub again, her favourite coping mechanism it seems. He knelt in front of the door, his fist turning into an open palm as he held it against the door lightly. He took a deep breath to compose himself, and began again. "Please Gracie, come out. You didn't do anything wrong. I.. I know you were trying to reassure me, please come out so we can talk about it, or at least unlock the door."

Still nothing. However he did hear movement and eventually a slow click followed by what appeared to be a slump. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you.. can I come in?", he quizzed. He heard a muffled 'muh-huh', Gracie's meltdown version of a 'yes', and he slowly opened the door. She was laying on the bathroom rug with her back against the bathtub when he entered. Her sad puppy eyes made her way to look at his.

"Come on, let's get you back in there, okay?", He made his way towards her slowly as she nodded. He put one of his arms underneath her neck and the other behind her knee and brought her up into the princess position. She nuzzled her head into his chest and neck, her breathing returning to normal as he slowly made his way out of the bathroom, gently placing her in the bed and laying beside her on the bed sheets. 

There was something about being in his arms that made her feel so.. safe. Her troubles seemed to disappear, and her anxiety made itself scarce. Maybe it was his hardened demeanour but soft attitude towards her? His subtle smiles every-time she would crack a joke or two. 

She really wasn't lying, he honestly was like her knight in shining armour; and to him, she was like his guardian angel.

Boone’s head was in a similar place. Sitting so close to her was making his thoughts race around his mind. He would never admit it to her, but he always thought Gracie looked so pretty after she cried. Her cheeks would be flushed a light crimson which brought out her freckles even more which he thought was impossible. Her nose would be rushed with the same colour and her eyes would glisten under the motel room lights. She never liked the way she looked after she’d cried, I don’t think any woman did; luckily for her though, he adored it.   
She sniffled lightly and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her hands were placed alongside, her fingertips making patterns in his vest. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed his thumb gently against her arm, connecting her dotted freckles up in lines. 

“We really are one broken set of human beings, huh?”, Gracie chuckled in an attempt to break the silence and to make light of the situation, wiping her tears from her face with the sheet. She heard a quick exhale come from Boone’s nose, her remark seeming to land.  
“Yeah. But times are tough, I’m gonna use that as an excuse.” He replied, smirking down at her. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the dresser beside him. Gracie turned her head up to look at him and his heart fluttered. Her puppy dog eyes seemed to be staring into every inch of his soul, like she knew of every sin that he’d ever committed but was okay with it. Like she understood him completely.

He stumbled with his words. “I just… I just want you to feel safe around me. Like you can live again.” He swallowed anxiously. Gracie shifted beneath him, sitting up and placing a hand on his cheek. She leaned in closer and pressed her forehead against his, like she was drinking him in. Boone tensed but did nothing as he watched her slowly crawl onto his lap, straddling him. She took his hands and placed them on her waist as she moved her lips closer to his.

“Then.. make me feel as safe as can be,” She slowly moved her lips to meet his and locked them together, kissing him gently. He leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes in ecstasy and gently massaging her sides which made her moan into his mouth. She began to grind on his slowly growing bulge that she could feel forming in his pants. A wave of pleasure and guilt ran through his entire body.

“Gracie..”, he moaned against her lips. “Are you sure you’re comfortable to.. - ?”

“Shhh…” she cooed, moving her lips down from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck, planting kisses and working her way down. She then stopped abruptly, causing his moans to cut short. She looked at him straight in the eyes and sighed. “Wait. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, but..” He paused. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this with you, but I’m not the one who went through.. You know, that..”

“Boone…” she sighed. He stiffened at her calling him that. She never called him Boone unless it was serious. “I’ve been scared of intimacy for so long because of the Legion.. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. Help me forget. Help me make new memories. I really care about you, and I know you care about me. Let’s take this next step together and learn to love again.”

And with that, he took her head in her hands and brought her lips to his, passionately kissing into her. She groaned through her teeth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed his hardening length against her heat and she gasped, grinding into it further.   
Gracie guided his hands to her nightgown and he gently groped at her breasts and rubbed her stiffening nipples through the silk. She took his beret off and threw it on the dresser beside his sunglasses. She ran her fingers across his shortened hair. She grabbed at his vest and he assisted her in taking it off.

She took a moment to admire his body. He was perfectly toned, (his night shift workouts seemed to be paying off), and was scattered with bullet marks and scrapes. She traced all of his scars with her fingertips and she sighed contentedly, beginning to take her nightgown off and exposing her naked top half. Seeing her this way made Boone realise there wasn’t really any similarity between Gracie and Carla, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He pulled her forward, kissing her collarbone and working his way down, tracing and rubbing her scars and marks lovingly with one hand whilst groping and sucking at her breasts with the other. She groaned in ecstasy as a wet patch formed through her panties.   
Boone’s cock twitched against her cunt at the sight of this and he gently bit at her left nipple whilst pinching her right. She rocked against his stiff length causing a moan to vibrate on her breasts. 

“Please Boone..-” She gasped, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Craig..”, he interjected, “Call me Craig, Gracie.” He gently nipped and sucked at her collarbone as he held onto her sides, rocking her into his cock.

“Craig…” She hummed, “Make love to me, Craig.”

In one swift motion he lifted her off of him and gently pinned her down against the bed, hooking his fingers into her panties and sliding them off quickly. He knelt onto the mattress, undid his belt buckle, pulling his pants and underwear down to his lower thighs, exposing his stiff cock. Her eyes widened at the sight; he was bigger than she thought he was. 

He looked at her longingly, waiting for a response. She nodded at him and he brought himself back towards her, gently crashing into her body and kissing at her neck passionately, leaving little marks in the process. He guided his shaft at her entrance and slowly rubbed against it with the head of his cock. 

She moaned gently into his ear, making his dick twitch in delight. He slowly pressed into her, rocking in and out, giving her time to adjust. She dug her fingernails into his back, making him groan into her ear, pushing his length all the way in, seemingly hitting the right spot as Gracie’s head rolled back in pleasure.

“Oh God.. this feels so good.. I had no idea..” She moaned, making him thrust a bit harder into her. His thrusts were intimate, passionate as were their shared kisses. This was more than just a fuck for the both of them. It felt like they’d known each other for years. It felt right.   
“Your pussy feels so good around me Gracie, I don’t think I can handle much longer..” Boone panted, his thrusts becoming sloppier. He ran his fingers through her champagne locks. 

She groaned as waves of pleasure pulsated through her; something was coming, she didn’t really know what, all of her other times had just been pain which she’d rather forget, but she felt something building inside of her.. Something good. Her moaning became frantic as she dug her nails deeper into his skin, causing him to groan against her neck.

“Something’s.. coming.. a-ah! C-Craig, I…”

“You’re going to cum, Gracie..?” He moaned in response.

“Ah.. I think so.., t-then let’s… together…’, she managed to choke out before jolts of electricity pulsed through her clit. Her pussy pulsated against Boone’s cock, causing his thrusts to pick up the pace until he started to choke out a loud moan, as he spilled his seed deep inside of her womb.

They both rode out their climaxes together before Boone pulled out of her, laying beside her still panting slightly. She adjusted herself to lay facing towards him and he did the same, bringing her hands to his and locking their fingers together. Tears began to form at Gracie’s eyes and Boone’s face dropped.

“Gracie? Did I do something wrong?” He inquired, beginning to panic.

“No, no..” She laughed, wiping her tears away. “For once, these are tears of happiness.”

Boone huffed a big sigh of relief, bringing her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent. Her muscles relaxed and she began to fall into a deep sleep.

That night, as they fell asleep in each-other’s arms, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime Gracie didn’t dream once about the Legion. And Boone didn’t dream about Carla. He was her knight in shining armour, and she was his guardian angel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
